Roadmap to Your Heart
by starbuckfaerie21
Summary: This story is a birthday gift for my friend Clare, who understands my love for Jalex like no one else and always reads and comments on my work. Thank you for being my biggest fan! Happy Birthday! (This is why part two took so long!) It also mentions things that happened in one of my previous stories, "The White Knight."


Roadmap to Your Heart

 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own neither _Saving Hope_ nor Daniel Gillies.

 **Pairing:** Alex & Joel (Jalex)

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary:** Alex wants a quiet birthday at home. But fate intervenes.

 **Author's Note:** This story is a birthday gift for my friend Clare, who understands my love for Jalex like no one else and always reads and comments on my work. Thank you for being my biggest fan! Happy Birthday! (This is why part two took so long!) It also mentions things that happened in one of my previous stories, "The White Knight."

Alex Reid had just worked a double shift and she was exhausted. She groaned at the sound of her cell phone ringing on the nightstand.

"Is that yours or mine?" Joel mumbled, drowsily pressing his lips into the soft skin of his wife's bare shoulder.

"It's mine." She replied, rolling over and looking at the phone's screen with bleary eyes.

"I thought your birthday meant you got to sleep in, come home from work early, have a glass of wine, and make passionate love to your husband."

Joel chuckled, "Sorry love. Doesn't look like those first two are in the cards. But I can _definitely_ help you out with those last two later. Happy Birthday Doctor Reid." He whispered, giving her a long lingering kiss.

"Thank you, Doctor Goran." She whispered, as she put the phone to her ear and felt the weight of the bed shift as Joel got up.

"Doctor Reid? Are you kidding me, Zack? I just got off a double shift."

 _And it's my birthday._

"Okay. I'll be right there." Alex replied, with a sigh before hanging up.

She dressed quickly and practically ran downstairs. Joel was in the kitchen sipping coffee and had already poured her a cup.

He was suddenly right behind her, his lips against her ear, "What's going on?"

"Multiple MVA on Concession Road Four. They need a trauma team leader on scene. Can you handle the kids this morning?"

Joel nodded, "Yes ma'am. I certainly can. Be careful."

It was Alex's turn to nod as she threw her phone and keys into her purse, and pulled on her coat.

"I will. Have a great day. I love you."

"I love you too, Reid. And we'll celebrate your birthday properly when you get home."

"Passionate love and a glass of wine?" She asked, hopefully, as she made her way toward the front door.

Joel flashed her one of his trademark grins and watched her go wondering if she remembered what happened the last time they'd been on Concession Road Four together.

As Alex drove toward the accident scene she tried not to think about what had happened the last time she'd been on Concession Road Four.

 _The convenience store had been robbed._

 _Joel's car had been stolen._

 _She had been shot._

She pushed the thoughts away as she approached the road in question, and pulled her car off on the shoulder. Alex didn't bother looking for Zack. Instead, she found a trauma kit and started tending to the wounded. There was so much activity that no one noticed the injured man on the stretcher holding a gun in one hand.

Until the crackle of gunfire rang out somewhere behind Alex and people started screaming.

"Sir, put the gun down." Zack said calmly. When the man didn't comply, he injected a sedative into the patient's I.V. and the gun clattered to the ground.

Alex jumped when she felt Zack's hand on her shoulder. "Hey Reid. You're bleeding."

"What?" Alex asked, a little breathless, her hazel eyes widening in disbelief as she looked down at the left leg of her scrubs that was saturated with blood.

"Holy hell." Alex whispered.

 _Happy Birthday._

That was Alex's last thought before she lost consciousness.

Joel had just dropped Theo off at daycare and was headed home when his cell phone rang. He switched on the hands-free headset and spoke into it.

"This is Doctor Goran."

"Joel, it's Zack. I have to tell you something…"

"Hey mate," Joel interrupted, "When are you going to let my wife go home? She worked a double last night and she's exhausted. And you do know today's her birthday right?"

"Yeah, man. I'm sorry…Listen, Alex is here…"

"At the hospital? I thought you were both in the field? Tell her there's a bottle of pinot noir with her name on it…"

"Joel, listen… There was a patient with a gun. And Alex was shot.

 _What is it about Concession Road Four?_

"Is she all right? Joel asked tires squealing as he made the turn toward the hospital.

"Yeah. She was shot in the leg. It missed her femoral artery. We got the bullet out but she lost a lot of blood. I want to keep her overnight.

 _That's hell of a birthday present Reid._

"Is she awake?"

"Not sure. When I left her she was just coming out of surgery."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Thanks mate."

As soon as Joel hung up, his phone rang again. And he knew it could only be one person.

"Alex, love, are you all right?"

"Joel, I have to tell you something…" She replied her voice tight and her breathing labored as if she were in pain but trying not to let it show.

"Zack already beat you to the punch, Reid. Are you all right?" He repeated urgently.

Alex sighed, "I just want to go home Joel. We had plans tonight."

"I know, Alex. I'll be there soon. I promise."

"I can't believe this happened _again_ …I'm so stupid…"

"Hey…This wasn't your fault. Do you hear me, Alex Reid?"

"Mmmmhmmm…She replied, her words slurring together as the pain meds took effect.

"I'll be there in five minutes."

"You promise?"

 _Oh yeah._

"Passionate love and a glass of wine. "She whispered, just before she hung up.

Joel chuckled and disconnected the call as he turned into the parking lot of Hope Zion. He ran into the E.R. where Alex lay sedated with a large bandage wrapped tightly around her left thigh.

 _The same one he often caressed when they made love._

 _Or touched when they drove in the car together._

He'd memorized the contours and texture of her body, and he was suddenly overcome by the need to touch her. He needed reassurance that she was safe and whole.

"Hey," He whispered leaning forward to press his lips against hers.

She stirred and opened her eyes, "You're here." She said, smiling and pushing herself up against the pillows.

"Of course I'm here, Reid. But I have just one question. What is it about Concession Road Four?"

Alex smiled a little, "You remember?" She asked, reaching for his hand. He took his hand in hers and nodded, "I thought I was going to lose you that day."

"But you didn't." Alex reassured him, squeezing his hand.

"But I didn't." Joel repeated, squeezing back.

Alex moved to get out of the bed and winced at the pain it caused in her leg.

"And just where do you think you're going Doctor Reid?" Joel asked putting his arm out so she couldn't stand up.

"Well Doctor Goran, we have to be home before Luke and Charlotte get home from school. And we should pick Theo up on the way…"

"Alex, you just got shot. You're not going anywhere tonight."

"Joel, we're both doctors. I can rest at home, _please_. I don't want to spend my birthday in the hospital. Besides we can't make passionate love here in the E.R. unless you want to give the whole hospital something to talk about."

She whispered kissing the mole behind her husband's ear because she knew it drove him crazy.

 _Alex Reid you saucy minx._

"I'll see what I can do. " Joel said giving her a quick kiss before he disappeared to talk to Zack about discharging her.

A half an hour later, Joel pulled up in front of the house with Theo sleeping in the back and Alex heavily sedated on the front passenger side.

When the car stopped Alex blinked into consciousness. "Joel? Are we home?"

Joel nodded and took the keys from the ignition, "Yeah. We're home. Let me get the baby inside. Then I'll come back to help you."

"Joel, I'm…"

"Alex you're _not_ fine." He interrupted, kissing the soft skin of her neck before he disappeared into the house.

Alex struggled to get to her feet. She was unsteady and for a few seconds she was certain that she was going to fall face down on the sidewalk.

But then Joel's strong arms were suddenly around her waist supporting her.

 _I didn't even see him come back outside._

And his voice was in her ear, soothing, familiar, and just a little bit seductive, even in her drugged state, she shivered with desire as he whispered, "I've got you, Alex. I've got you, love."

In what seemed like just a few seconds, Alex was upstairs in the master bedroom. She had no memory of how she'd gotten there and she realized that Joel must have carried her.

She felt the soft mattress beneath her and sighed, "Joel baby, I love you." She whispered, the words slurred by the remnants of the sedative in her system.

 _I came so close to losing her._

 _Again._

"Oh Reid. You have _no idea_ how good it is to hear you say that." Joel replied, pushing her dark hair away from her forehead so that he could kiss her. Rest now."

"Theo?" Alex whispered, "Is he…?

"He's fine. Sleeping. Just like his mother should be."

Alex nodded and watched her husband walk down the stairs before she drifted back to sleep.

Alex awoke to the sound of the school bus in the driveway and her children's footsteps on the stairs.

Happy Birthday Mom, are you okay?" Luke asked as he reached the top of the stairs.

"Thank you, little man. And yeah. I'm okay. How was your day?"

Luke didn't get a chance to reply because Charlotte moved around him throwing her _Frozen_ backpack on the carpet.

"Daddy said you got hurt at work _again_ today Mommy. I think it's time for you to find a new job." As she spoke she climbed into bed, next to her mother.

Alex laughed out loud and sat up wincing at the pain in her injured leg, "Maybe you're right baby girl. But I love being a doctor."

"More than you love, Daddy, Theo, Luke and me?" She asked extending her small arm to block her mother's movement, a childlike mirror image of the same gesture that Joel had made hours before in the hospital.

Alex shook her head and ruffled her daughter's dark hair, "Charlotte Louise, I could _never_ love anyone or anything as much as I love you, your daddy, and your brothers. Do you understand me?"

Charlotte nodded, but didn't move her arm. "Daddy said you're supposed to stay in bed."

"I have to go to the bathroom, Charlotte." Alex said, moving her daughter's arm gently out of the way and smiling.

"Mommy, since it's your birthday, does that mean we get to have cake?" Charlotte asked, her tiny hazel eyes widening with excitement.

"You'll have to ask your Daddy about that." Alex replied, going into the bathroom and closing the door halfway. "Where is Daddy anyway?

"He's downstairs ordering food. Luke shouted over the flushing of the toilet and the rushing of the faucet as Alex washed her hands.

"He is?" Alex said opening the door and walking slowly out of the bathroom toward the stairs but then thought better of it and limped back to the bed. "What are we having?"

"Chinese because it's a special okshation. And Daddy says he even got your favorite grape juice."

"Special occasion, Charlotte." Alex corrected her gently.

"Mommy can I have some of your favorite grape juice? I promise I won't spill."

Alex smiled and was about to reply when she heard Joel answer from downstairs, "You can have some in about seventeen years."

Charlotte's eyes widened and she looked at her mother for confirmation, "Sorry, baby girl. Daddy's right. It's grown up grape juice."

Charlotte didn't have a chance to pout because Joel appeared at the top of the stairs, "Food's here, guys. Go wash up while I help Mommy get downstairs."

The kids all but ran down the stairs, as Alex descended them slowly, most of her weight on Joel.

"How're you feeling?" He asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

Alex shrugged, "My head's clearer. I think the pain meds wore off."

"Are you in pain?" He asked knowing that she'd try to put on a brave face.

"A little. But the grown up grape juice should help with that."

"Reid you just had surgery. You shouldn't be drinking…"

Alex raised her free hand in protest, "Joel, I wanted two things for my birthday…"

"Yes, I do remember you mentioning that once or twice…"

"And since I can't have the other one. I'm having that glass of wine."

Joel gave her a skeptical look, "and why can't we make…'passionate love' I believe were your exact words tonight Doctor Reid?"

"Well, the kids are here…"

"Yes ma'am they are. But they'll be in bed in a few hours."

 _I just might get my birthday wish after all._

Alex smiled for a moment but then her face fell again.

"So what's the other reason we can't make passionate love tonight?" Joel asked his warm breath in her ear making her shiver with desire again.

"My leg…" She replied softly, leaning heavily against her husband's shoulder.

It was Joel's turn to smile, "Alex Reid, I bet my career as an orthopedic surgeon that we can make passionate love without going near that leg."

Alex put her hands against his chest pushing him back against the wall the way she had when they'd almost kissed in the elevator all those years ago.

"Joel, stop it…" She whispered, and he wondered if they were sharing the same memory, "You're making me blush."

He flashed her one of his trademark grins and lifted her into his arms, even though they were halfway down the stairs.

"Good to know I still can." He whispered giving her a quick kiss, as the kids started shouting impatiently.

"Always." Alex whispered, returning his kiss before she called out, "We'll be right down you guys."

Alex ate Chinese food and smiled as she listened to Luke and Charlotte talking about their day at school while baby Theo banged on the tray of his high chair with a pair of chop sticks and happily threw chow mein noodles across the room.

Joel swallowed a bite of beef and broccoli and got up from the table. Alex set down her egg roll and looked at him. "Joel, what do you need? I'll get it…"

"Nothing love I just forgot to give you this." He answered, softly, handing Alex a gift bag filled with ribbon and tissue paper.

"Joel, you didn't have to get me anything." Alex said smiling.

"Now, what kind of husband would I be if I didn't give you a present on your birthday?" Joel asked, sitting down again. "Open it."

"This from the man who only gave me one pair of earrings the entire time we dated. And that was _before_ we were married…"

"Hey, those were expensive earring Reid. And I think that ring on your finger and all the presents I've gotten you since have made up for that."

Alex reached for his hand, "I know. I was just teasing."

"I know." He said squeezing her hand.

"Should I wait until after we eat?" She asked, taking a bite of her eggroll.

Luke and Charlotte both shook their heads because their mouth was full.

"It supposed to go with dinner. And I think you're going to like it." Joel replied, waiting impatiently to see the expression on her face when she opened the gift.

"All right," Alex replied, tearing away some of the tissue paper.

Inside was a bottle of pinot noir, and when she saw the name on the label her breath caught in her throat.

 _Churton Marlborough 2012._

"Oh my God…Joel… Is this the wine we drank at _Canoe_ in Toronto? Right after we got back together? The one from New Zealand? The one that costs $115.00 a bottle?"

 _It's worth every penny just to see that look on her face._

"The very same one." Joel nodded, "What's the fun of being a Kiwi if you can't splurge on fine wine once in a while?" "Besides," He said, his voice getting softer, "I remember how much you loved it."

"Not as much as I love you." She said, pulling him as close as she could as they sat at the kitchen table. I remember how nervous I was that night. I drank too much."

 _And Joel was a perfect gentleman._

"I remember everything about that night…How delicious the beef tenderloin was. And how amazing you looked in that dark green dress…"

 _She looked like a million bucks._

 _Alex Reid always looked like a million bucks._

Joel looked over at her and saw the tears glistening in her eyes, "Hey," He whispered, his fingers brushing her dark hair away from her neck so he could touch her skin, "What's wrong?"

Alex shook her head, "Nothing… I just can't believe you remember that. What color dress I wore. That was so long ago."

 _Before they were married._

 _Before they had their children._

 _Before everything had changed in their relationship for the better._

Joel flashed her one of his trademark grins and replied, "Well, what can I say Reid? You're pretty unforgettable."

Alex got up from her chair, ignoring the pain in her leg, and took a step toward Joel, nearly falling into his lap.

"Alex, love you should…" His words were interrupted as her lips suddenly met his with a fervor and intensity that took him by surprise.

For a few moments they'd forgotten that the kids were watching until Luke shouted, "Gross…Mom…Dad…Stop!"

Alex pulled away after a few seconds her cheeks red with desire and just a hint of embarrassment.

 _I'm thirty-eight years old and I'm making out with my husband like a hormone crazed teenager in front of my kids!_

"Mommy? If you're happy then why are you crying? Charlotte asked, softly. "Don't you like your present?"

"I _love_ my present, baby girl. And I'm crying because sometimes when we love people _so_ much the way I love your Daddy, and you, and your brothers, that we cry when we're happy."

Charlotte shrugged her tiny shoulders, "Okay. When can we have cake?"

Joel reached out and ruffled his daughter's soft dark hair that was a miniature version of Alex's.

"How do you know there _is_ cake, angel?" Joel asked smiling.

"Because Daddy, it's Mommy's birthday. There _has_ to be cake. There's _always_ cake on your birthday!" Charlotte insisted her tiny voice rising with emphasis.

Joel looked at his wife, "Our daughter seems to think there should be cake. Any objections Doctor Reid?"

Alex shook her head, "I can't think of any Doctor Goran. Why don't you guys finish up while I go splash some water on my face?

Joel nodded, grinning slightly, his eyes glued to her as she moved slowly toward the downstairs bathroom.

"Take your time." He answered as he started packing up the leftovers and clearing the dishes.

When Alex emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, the lights had been dimmed and a large chocolate cake with chocolate frosting was in the center of the table.

"I _knew_ there was cake!" Charlotte shouted, triumphantly.

Alex smiled, "You're so smart, baby girl." She said coming over to sit next to her daughter. So what do I do next?"

To her surprise it was Luke who answered, "You have to make a wish Mom."

Even baby Theo made cooing noises in agreement.

 _I already have everything that I could ever wish for._

 _It already came true._

But she closed her eyes and blew out the candles anyway.

Joel and the kids applauded, they all ate cake, except for Theo who just smeared frosting all over his face.

When they were done, Joel stood up looking at Luke and Charlotte. "Wish Mommy one last Happy Birthday and then it's time to get ready for bed."

They grumbled and made their way upstairs while Alex cleaned up Theo and loaded the dishwasher, even though Joel told her she shouldn't.

"Joel, baby, I promise, I'm fine." Alex insisted getting up slowly from the table.

"Do I need to remind you of what happened today Reid?"

Alex shook her head, "When you come back down, let's open up that bottle of very expensive wine and go upstairs."

"Yes ma'am." Joel whispered, his breath brushing against her neck before he disappeared up the stairs.

Alex followed a few minutes later, Theo already fast asleep against her shoulder.

She'd just put the baby down and come into the bedroom, and was stepping slowly and painfully out of her bloodstained scrubs when Joel appeared in the doorway, holding two glass of wine.

"You should let me change that dressing." He said, setting the wine glasses on the dresser. Do you know who did the stitches? Are you gonna be scarred for life?"

Alex shook her head, "Ever since I helped Dana with her cancer surgery she always stitches me up."

Joel nodded, "Well, you have to get stitched up more often than I'd like. Even if Dana _is_ the best plastic surgeon in the country. You need to be more careful."

"Joel, I'm…" She began

"I'm serious Alex." Joel said as he carefully removed the gauze from around her thigh and examined her wound. "A half an inch to the left and that bullet would've hit your femoral artery. You would've bled out in less than half an hour. A half an inch to the left and I would've lost you…"

Alex stopped the flow of his words with a kiss and whispered, "I know, Joel. But you didn't lose me. I'm right here. And I plan on being right here with you for a long time. We have three kids to raise and a lot more birthdays to celebrate together."

"Speaking of which," Joel said, as he finished cleaning and redressing the wound, resisting the urge to caress her bare thigh. "What did you wish for?"

Alex smiled, and threw the pair of bloodstained scrubs in the trash, reaching for one of Joel's T-shirts instead.

"I told you," Alex replied, still smiling, "Passionate love and a glass of wine."

It was Joel's turn to smile as he handed her a glass and watched her sip and savor it.

"Well, you're about to get both. Happy Birthday, Alex." He whispered, his mouth leaving an invisible trail of sensual kisses down her neck, against her shoulder and along her arm, as if he were drawing a roadmap to her heart that only he could see.

"Thank you, Joel, baby," She said, softly already breathless as Joel's hands tangled in her dark hair. "I love you. I meant what I said to Charlotte earlier. I love you and our kids _so_ much that sometimes it feels like my heart is going to explode."

She felt him chuckle against her skin, "You might want to talk to Dawn about that."

Alex couldn't find her voice to reply as Joel lowered her gently onto their bed and started kissing every inch of her pushing the shirt she wore aside so he could touch her skin.

She noticed that he was true to his word, and didn't go near her injured leg. But the rest of her body felt as if it were on fire.

It was a fire that ignited by a multitude of emotions.

 _Desire._

 _Love._

 _Lust._

 _Joy._

Joel had been too busy tasting her skin to bother with the wine. So when he pulled away from her briefly she almost cried out.

But then he kissed her and she tasted the wine on his lips, and all was right in her world again.

"I made a wish too you know." Joel whispered, in between kisses.

"What did you wish for?" She asked, her fingers reaching impatiently for the hem of his T-shirt.

"That you'd stay away from Concession Road Four for the rest of your life." He answered just as she pulled the shirt of his head.

The St. Jude medal he wore around his neck silver against his skin in the soft light of the bedroom.

"I will if you will." Alex replied, her hands gripping the tattoo on his shoulder, trying to pull him even closer.

"You got it," He whispered, before he continued tracing his roadmap of kisses, navigating the contours of her body with ease.

Alex had once joked about Joel's sense of direction.

But he could read this roadmap forever and without thinking.

And he would never forget how to read it.

Because he had created it.

It was made up of all the memories good and bad that they'd shared together.

It was pieced together by all the experiences that they had yet to share in the future.

The roadmap to her heart.


End file.
